Poké Mag
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: The editor of Pokémag gets upset with the bad submissions, and goes and talks to Oak about the problems of her slush pile.


_Author's note – I don't own Pokémon._

**Poké Mag**

The town was a washed with sherbet colored warms, as the sun began to set in the autumn afternoon. As the day headed into evening, Professor Oak heard a banging on the door, indicating he had a visitor.

The man hurried towards the door, always liking to have a visitor come and see him. As he opened the door, he saw a rather busty, athletic female. She pushed her glassed up in irritation, though the Professor gave her a smile. "Hello Mag."

"I would like to say good to see you, Professor Oak. However, I unfortunately have a bit more of my slag pile to add to your research pile," the woman groaned, holding up a thick folder.

"Let me guess, this is the stuff that you couldn't find publishable for the Pok_é_mag?" Oak gingerly took the folder from her hand.

"For an old man, you sure have a lot of spunk," the woman stated, as he headed into the kitchenette area of his lab.

"I wouldn't describe it as spunk, but vitality," the man chimed in. "Care for some tea?"

"Love to," Mag stated, as she played with the pencil behind her ear. "Perhaps I can get some stress relieved."

"So what is it this time?" the folder was set on the table, and the proffesor went to grab two cups of tea.

"Mostly the fact a good deal of the submissions sent in to the editorial are written as RPG's and no an actual story. I played enough D&P back in my college editorial days, to know what those are like," the woman sighed.

She continued to rant, pulling on her red hair. "Our readership, the reason that they read the mag, is because it is entertaining. Lack of description, lack of character development, even starting in the middle of the story… that isn't entertaining."

"I still remember the story you gave me, about a child who went out and caught an Umbreon… or was it an Espeon, for their first Pokémon."

"Espeon. I actually was able to publish that one in our young writers' area. Adult's enjoy that at times, the whimsical ideas children come up with," Mag took a sip of the tea that Oak had brought her.

"I remember when Gary wrote a story of Snorlax eating his sister Daisy," Oak commented.

"Professor, Gary wrote that quite recently. He knew it wasn't realistic, and wrote that because he was mad at her. He's also written a lot of stories with the Catchem boy getting eaten by Snorlax and such."

"Ahh… well, at least…" the man paused for a second.

"He admits that he uses it for a stress reliever," the woman took her glasses off to clean them. "He was also mortified that you had shown them to me."

"Back onto that other story," Oak quickly changed the subject. "The likelihood of an Umbreon or Espeon being found in the wild is slim. Because they evolve through friendship with a trainer, it would have to be released by a trainer. Not to mention, it would likely be at such a high level, a young trainer couldn't handle it for their starter Pokémon."

"These are what make these so cute," Mag stated, taking another drink of her tea. "They can't go much farther than that though, before it becomes a drag to read. Gut and enjoyable at first, not so much when it goes on and on."

"I like the stories you brought me of the Mary Sue character. They can very well be used to psycho analyze some of the young trainers, and where they are in their life's journey," the man smiled.

"Again, something I can only publish in small amounts, in the young writer's section. And some, I can't publish due to the large amount of negative feedback they would receive." Mag then went on. "Writing about real people too."

"Ahh... which reminds me Gary got a hold of some of the ones written about himself and others." Oak laughed.

"His reaction?"

"Disturbed, for most of them. Though he says they can have Ash, for all he cares."

"Not surprised. Well, I've got to get going. Thank you for the tea."

"Very much welcome Mag. See you some other time," Oak smiled.

_Author's note – Parodies the issue in the Pokémon fandom. Truth be told, it is hard to find a fanfic that is really good. Sure, there are ones that are enjoyable to read, but the really good ones just aren't there._


End file.
